A Question of Worth
by FantasticFicLad
Summary: When Starfire is injured, she questions her worth to the team. Can Robin help her see that she'll always belong? 15 minute ficlet.


Starfire sat in the woods crying softly to herself. Her mind flashed back to the chain of events that had landed her here. She had been playing softball with the rest of the team in the park, when a home run from Cyborg had sent the ball over the fence, and she had volunteered to retrieve it. She had been on her way back when she slipped on a mossy patch. Her foot had gotten caught between two rocks, and a searing pain shot through her ankle. She had tried to fly out, but the pain kept her from getting her balance, and she had crashed. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but it felt like an eternity. As she stared ruefully at her ankle, her mind wandered. She was new to this world, and on her planet, such weakness would not be tolerated. An injured Tamaranian would be expected to fight through the pain, or simply be left behind. She didn't know if things were different on Earth, as she had never been injured before, but she was consumed with an anger at herself for being so foolish as to injure herself like this. She was confused, not knowing how her friends would react to this. She was not going to be of much help to them if a villain attacked. Would they still have any use for her?

"Star? You okay?"

Starfire turned around to see Robin staring at her with concern in his eyes. She whimpered and shook her head.

"I fell. I'm sorry, I tried to-."

Robin gently shushed her and kneeled down. He lifted her injured foot into his lap and began gently examining it. She hissed in pain as he removed her sneaker, but she had to admit she was feeling better having him close to her.

Looking at her foot, Robin could tell it was swelling up and there was a large bruise at the side. "Star, we've got to get you to a doctor. You might have broken your foot."

Starfire shook her head, trying to fight off the pain. "That will not be necessary. J-just let me have a minute. I'll be fine."

"Star, you don't have to be brave. I'm here for you. We're going to make sure you're okay."

Starfire started quietly sobbing "Just go", she whispered. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Robin stared at her with shock "Why would I do that? I'm not leaving you here like this. You're hurt, and I'm going to help you. That's what friends do."

"But I can't fight like this. I won't be of any use to the Teen Titans in this state."

"Star, we don't care about that. I'm sure you'll heal quickly, and you'll be back to fighting with us in no time. But I don't care about your fighting ability. I just want to make sure you're okay. You're not just my teammate.You're my best friend. And maybe a whole lot more."

Starfire started crying again for a whole different reason. It was foreign to her that people wouldn't care about her fighting ability, but rather about her as a person. But she was willing to take it. Even if she was confused, she just let herself be taken in by this strange planet as Robin lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the woods.

Later, Starfire sat on a couch in Titans Tower. Her foot, encased in a small pink cast, was propped up on a pillow and freshly decorated with doodles and signiatures from her teammates. Robin walked in with a dish of Ice Cream for her.

Starfire sighed. "Thanks." As she dug into the desert, she smiled at Robin. "Thank you for helping me. I am glad none of the other members were upset that I will be incapacitated for a while."

"They understand. Beast Boy spent a week recovering from an atomic wedgie from Cyborg once. It happens to the best of us. Remember when I broke my arm?"

Starfire giggled "You were not very pleased with the situation, I recall."

"No, and that's probably because I'm just as determined to make myself useful all the time as you are. And you know the best way I think I can be useful right now?"

"How?" Starfire inquired.

"By taking a girl I like who just had a bad day out to a movie. Do you think you're up to it?

Robin was answered by Starfire leaping up and hopping over to get her crutches. Once she was steady, she practically dragged Robin out the door. Her confusion and worries about not belonging any more were gone, erased by the tenderness of a good friend.


End file.
